sherlockholmesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cuarta temporada de Elementary
|elencorec = |episodios= |anterior=Tercera temporada |siguiente=Quinta temporada}} La cuarta temporada de Elementary se informó el 4 de abril de 2015, con un tuit del director Larry Teng. "Muy contento de anunciar que dirigiré tres episodios de @Elementary_CBS la siguiente temporada. @ELEMENTARYStaff @LucyLiu @jonnyjlm".Very excited to announce that I will be directing three episodes of @Elementary_CBS next season. @ELEMENTARYStaff @LucyLiu @jonnyjlm. El 11 de mayo de 2015 fue confimado por la cadena que Elementary sería renovado par una cuarta temporadaCBS renews 15 shows: Person of Interest, Criminal Minds, Good Wife, more. La fecha de estreno fue el 5 de noviembre 2015CBS Announces 2015 Fall Schedule mientras que en España fue el 24 de noviembre de 2015. Argumento Holmes intenta rehacer su vida tras su ataque a Oscar y posterior recaída. Debido a sus acciones violentas, la asociación de Sherlock con Watson y su consultoría con la policía de Nueva York están en peligro. Mientras aguardan noticias de si se enfrentará o no a cargos criminales, el caso de una mujer desaparecida presuntamente asesinada por su marido por sus tierras llega a sus manos, justo a tiempo para distraerlo de la inminente llegada de su distanciado padre, el señor Morland Holmes.CBS - Fall 2015/16 Returning Shows - Premiere Synopses Novedades * M. Holmes finalmente hará aparición. En el final de la tercera temporada, Joan menciona que se encuentra en camino a Nueva York. Su aparición en esta temporada es confirmada por Robert Doherty, creador de la serie.Spoilers de la Cuarta temporada * El equipo de guionistas contará con cuatro nuevos integrantes.We've got FOUR brand new writers for Season Four! They're all amazing, we can't wait for you to meet them! #Elementary *El 3 de mayo de 2015, se reveló que el actor John Noble encarnará al padre de Sherlock y aparecerá por primera vez en primer episodio de la temporada, luego de la recaída de su hijo, para continuar como un personaje regular durante la temporada.John Noble es el papá de Sherlock *El 17 de junio se reveló el título del primer episodio: "The Past Is Parent"@ElementaryStaff: "The outline for our Season 4 Premiere is out! Hold onto your hats! #Elementary" . *Sobre la relación entre Joan y el señor Holmes, Rob Doherty declaró que Cuando Joan vaya a conocer a papá, habrá un poco de fricción ... Cuando Morland llega y hace un intento genuino y sorprendente para ayudar a Sherlock, Sherlock tiene que repensar su relación con su padre. A medida que la temporada avance, vamos a ver que Joan se preocupa de que el papá sea un poco más como el hombre Sherlock había descrito ... contra el hombre que parece ser ahora. Ella mantendrá un ojo atento sobre él."Spoiler Room: Scoop on Grey's, Flash, Castle and more *Sobre el posible regreso de Moriarty (Natalie Dormer), Robert Doherty declaró que "Ella será referenciada en el primer episodio", pero no se ha desvelado si aparecerá físicamente. "Se da una gran cantidad de conversaciones sobre Moriarty aquí ... Pero no, no vamos a conseguir nada en el primer par de episodios. No podemos amar más a Natalie Dormer y estamos tratando de averiguarlo".Spoiler Room: Scoop on Grey's, Blindspot, Murder and more Elenco Personajes principales *Jonny Lee Miller como Sherlock Holmes *Lucy Liu como Joan Watson *Aidan Quinn como Thomas Gregson. *Jon Michael Hill como Marcus Bell. Nuevos personajes *John Noble como Morland Holmes, nuevo personaje principal. *Edoardo Ballerini como Lukas Muller (2 episodios) Personajes recurrentes * Tim Guinee como Dean McNally (1 episodio)Spoiler Room: Scoop on OITNB, Chicago Fire, Big Bang and more * Susan Pourfar como Emily Hankins (1 episodio) * Ato Essandoh como Alfredo Llamosa (1 episodio) * Robert Capron como Mason (1 episodio) Estrellas invitadas * Jeremy Bobb como Gary Burke, un agente del FBI. Robert Doherthy declaró que "ellos y Joan buscarán trabajo fuera del departamento policía. Jeremy interpreta a alguien que Joan conoció cuando Sherlock dejó de trabajar con el MI6 año pasado". Aparecerá en el segundo episodio, aunque hay posibilidades de que regrese.The SpoilerTV Daily Newsreel - 31st July *Updated* * Shohreh Aghdashloo como Donya Esfandiari en el tercer episodio, una hotelera internacional glamurosa que estará en negociaciones con Morland.The SpoilerTV Daily Newsreel - 30th August *Updated* * John Heard como el Henry Watson, el padre de Joan Watson.#CBS Casting News! #JohnHeard to guest star this season on @Elementary_CBS as Watson’s stepfather! New episodes this fall on #CBS Episodios Producción La escritura de guiones comenzó el 28 de mayo de 2015.We're back to work in the Writers' Room on Season Four! #elementary El rodaje comenzó el 7 de julio de 2015.Shooting on Season Four has begun with the fearless @john_polson at the helm! #Elementary Fotos del rodaje Rodaje_elementary_4.jpg Videos [[Archivo:Elementary Season 4 Promo The Past Is Parent HD|right|335 px]] Referencias en:Elementary: Season Four de:Elementary (Staffel 4) Categoría:Elementary